The Perfect Day
by SadSassyFabulous
Summary: Antonio and Lovino go on a date.


""Hello-o, Antonio." Lovino said.

"Hey, Lovino. How ya been?" Antonio replied, a little surprised that Lovino had called him.

"I'm fine. I miss you. When can I see you again?" Antonio imagined that Lovino would make an adorable sour face, but those words felts so genuine.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. I'll be at your house in an hour. Is it okay if I stayed over night at your place? Anyway, bye."

"Sure. Wait, Lovino. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just thought that I should spend some more time with my boyfriend. Bye now."

Antonio heart churned and burned with rapture. He could barely contain all his happiness inside of him. There was that similar sound of the doorbell. Antonio walked over to the front, twisted the doorknob and saw his Italian boyfriend, standing with a bag; Antonio surmised that inside was full of clothes. Lovino looped his arms around Antonio's built chest, resting his face on Antonio's shoulder. Antonio put his arms around Lovino's slender waist, bringing their bodies closer to each other, slowly reaching down to grasp Lovino's butt cheek. Antonio expected Lovino to flinch about now, but he didn't.

"Has it even been an hour yet?" Antonio joked, wanting to see that sour expression stroked with a red blush.

"No. It's been only 10 minutes. I couldn't wait to see you, okay?"

Antonio smiled. They sat on Antonio's IKEA couch. Antonio rested his head on Lovino's thighs. Lovino started to play with Antonio's brown locks, curling them with his fingers. They felt soft, almost like a puppy's fur, and they smelled acceptable, something like carnations of some sort.

"Soo. Where are we going to go?" Lovino asked, breaking the awkward tension in the room.

The truth was that Antonio hasn't decided where to go. "It's going to be a surprise."

Lovino brushed his lips against Antonio's forehead.

Lovino wanted to get Antonio to get his head off of his legs. "I need to use the bathroom." He lied.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Antonio joked, smiling at his own dumb joke.

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

Lovino trekked up the stairs, and into Antonio's room, instead of the bathroom. Antonio's cuddly cat greeted him, rubbing his cheek on Lovino's leg. Lovino picked up the cat, stroking his soft fur. The cat then jumped out of Lovino's arms and exited the room. Lovino noticed that the room was filthy. There were clothes thrown on the floor, literally everywhere- on the floor and bed. Lovino had the random urge to tidy up the room; he obviously didn't really have anything else to do. On the red sheeted bed, there was a pair of black boxers. He threw them on the floor, making the bed. Lovino picked up the boxers, not noticing that Antonio was behind him. Antonio tackled Lovino, causing Antonio to land on top on Lovino.

"What are you doing here, Lovino? I thought you were in the bathroom."

Lovino shrieked. "Get off me! I just wanted to clean up your room, bastard."

Antonio was heavy; Lovino couldn't push him off. It wasn't a burden on Lovino as he thought it would have been. Antonio licked and kissed Lovino's neck, playfully biting. Lovino squirmed for this was one of his sensitive areas-his neck.

Lovino moaned. "Please stop, Toni."

"I'm sorry, Lovi. I couldn't handle myself, you're so beautiful."

Lovino wiped off the saliva on his neck and onto Antonio's pair of faded blue jeans that accentuated his fine butt.

"Let's get going on our date. Don't forget to bring your phone. It's going to get cold you should probably put on a jacket. Do you have one with you? If not, I can let you wear one of mine." Antonio blabbed.

Lovino didn't have a jacket, so Antonio let him wear his black one, which brought out the light green of Lovino's eyes; Antonio wore a blue one.

"Antonio, can we take a selfie on your phone?" Lovino asked.

Antonio complied. Lovino entered the password and opened the camera app.

"Smile." Lovino said, before taking the picture. "You're driving right?"

"Yeah. Did you wanna drive?"

"No."

Lovino rode shotgun; Antonio started the engine, turning on the radio.

"Lovino, that's my song! Sing with me." Antonio shrieked in joy. "Dancing in the rain, keep on dancing in the rain."

"Can you just start driving already?" Lovino urged, annoyed at Antonio's horrible, however somehow cute, singing.

Lovino looked out the window, sun shining high up in the azure sky. Antonio glanced at Lovino, who looked like he was in a depressing music video. Antonio clasped Lovino's hand.

Lovino looked away from the window and at Antonio's face. "You know. You should drive with two hands on the wheel."

"I'm not that bad of a driver." Antonio replied.

Antonio switched the radio station, clicking on the DVD button, playing a song Antonio liked.

_You won't admit you love me  
And so how am I ever to know?  
You always tell me  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps_

"What's with this song?" Lovino stuttered, feeling his face heat up. "Are we almost there yet?" Lovino tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, I guess we're almost there."

Antonio found a free parking space, parking his car there. Lovino stepped out of the car, wind greeting his face. They were at the amusement park. Antonio intertwined his hand with Lovino's, as they walked to the ticket booth. Antonio purchased the tickets.

"Which ride do you wanna ride?" asked Antonio, handing half the tickets to Lovino.

"It doesn't matter to me. You choose."

Antonio started to walked, Lovino following behind him. It was a haunted house ride. They lined up in the surprisingly short line, in no time they were already seated all the way in the back. The ride had begun, inside was eerily dark. Antonio took this chance to kiss Lovino on the lips. A few minutes later, the ride was finally over; it wasn't even that frightening. Lovino and Antonio didn't get scared at all because they were so caught up with each other.

They went on a roller coaster this time.

"Lovino, you know if you get scared, you can always hold my hand." Antonio whispered.

"Why would I hold your hand when I can hold onto the bar?" Lovino retorted.

The ride trekked up until it reached the peak. It suddenly purposely stopped, pausing before the soon approaching grand finale.

"Lovino, look it's my-"

Screaming penetrated the air. The roller coaster had plummeted down, gaining momentum from its height. The wind violently harassed Lovino's face and hair, while his stomach sank. He could see out of his peripheral vision, Antonio throwing his hands up in the air, hollering. After the ride was over, Lovino had a breath of relief. He walked out, feeling dizzy.

"How do you manage to be so brave when it comes to these kinds of things?" Antonio joked.

"Shut up."

They laughed. Antonio's stomach growled, Lovino staring at him.

"You're hungry?" Lovino questioned. "What do you want to eat? I'll treat you."

Antonio pointed his finger to one of the food carts. Lovino saw him point at a churro chart; he walked over to the chart and bought one sugary, brown churro.

"Why did you only buy one?" Antonio took a bite.

"I'm not that hungry."

"It's okay. We'll just share." Antonio said in between his chewing.

Antonio put the churro near Lovino's mouth. Lovino took a bite, tasting the sugary coating and the fluffy inside. Lovino took out his phone and took a picture of Antonio eating the churro. Antonio took the phone and took 3 photos of Lovino.

After Antonio finished eating, they headed toward the free fall ride, dropping 415 feet.

They sat down and pulled the harness down.

"You know, Lovino, when you get scared, you can always hold my hand." Antonio said with a smile.

"How's that going to help me?" Lovino sassed, looking away.

The ride started, going high up in the air. It had stopped, building suspense and tension. Lovino peered down below, pondering whether if he was more frightened or amazed. Lovino squeezed Antonio's hand.

"I can't feel my legs." Lovino said, trying to keep a straight face. "Why aren't you afraid?"

"This isn't that scary. I'm afraid of-"

It had dropped, and then stopped. Going up and down, picking up speed then slowing down. Lovino screamed, wanting the dreaded ride to be over. It was finally over. Lovino checked his phone for the time. It was 5:42.

"We should go home. It's getting late. And, I don't think I can ride any more rides." Lovino said.

"Yeah, let's go."

They went into the car.

"What do you wanna eat for dinner?" Antonio asked.

"Maybe we should just order pizza." Lovino responded.

"That sounds nice."

* * *

They finally arrived at Antonio's home.

"I'm going to take a shower first. You go order the pizza." Lovino stated.

"Okay."

Lovino got his clothes from his bag and went into the shower. He sang in the shower. He turned off the water, dried himself, and put on his clothes. Lovino opened the door and saw Antonio sitting on the floor.

"You have a beautiful singing voice. I wish I could hear it more." said Antonio.

Lovino blushed. "Umm. Thanks."

Antonio carried Lovino bridal style into his bedroom. Antonio placed Lovino down on the bed. Antonio got on top on Lovino, kissing and biting his neck. Lovino shuddered whenever Antonio was near his neck.

"Antonio…." Lovino moaned.

Antonio started to kiss Lovino on the lips, gently biting down on Lovino's lower lip. The door bell rung. They snapped back to reality.

"Is that the pizza deliver guy?" Lovino asked, pushing Antonio off him.

Antonio stormed out the room. Lovino lied on the bed, listening to what was going on. He only heard the door close. But smelling the aroma of pizza, he knew. Lovino went downstairs, seeing Antonio placing two paper plates on the table. Lovino grabbed two slices and placed them on the plate, taking a seat next to a munching Antonio on the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Antonio asked in between bites.

"Sure. You choose."

Lovino examined the slice of pizza. It had pineapple and smoked ham. It was probably Hawaiian. Lovino took another bite, watching Antonio scrolling for a movie. He stopped on one, clicking on it. It was _Titanic_. Classic.

"_Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls…"_

"Lovino, can you draw me?" Antonio asked.

"Right now?"

"No. Someday."

Those words lingered through Lovino's head. Someday. A frown creased upon his lips. They got to the part of the movie, where Rose was on the life boat and decided to jump back on the sinking ship.

"She's so stupid. If I were her, I would've stayed on the life boat." Lovino commented.

"If I was Jack and you were Rose, what would you do in that situation?" Antonio asked.

"I still would have stayed on the life boat. Knowing you, you can handle yourself and get yourself to safety. If I stayed with you, I would have been a burden."

Lovino was getting sleepy. Why did this movie have to be so long?

"_I'll never let go."_

Lovino heard sobs from his boyfriend. He was the on who always got emotional over these sort of things.

"Why are you crying?" Lovino asked.

"They can't be together anymore." Antonio said in between his crying.

"She'll survive. It's not going to be easy, but she just has to move on."

After they finally finished watching the movie, Antonio and Lovino lied on the bed. They were cuddling next to each other. Antonio's arm was wrapped around Lovino's waist.

"I love you, Lovino." Antonio said.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**I didn't really know how to end the story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
